<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Bésalo ya! by LeidyCC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483316">¡Bésalo ya!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC'>LeidyCC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Universitarios, Años 90, Confesiones silenciosas, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Por el aniversario de Kiss Me Quick, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cuando él te da esa mirada y no sabes qué hacer, sólo tómalo y bésalo”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¡Bésalo ya!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Feliz primer aniversario a Kiss Me Quick!</p><p>Esta es una muy pequeñita historia, más cursi que nada, que escribí para conmemorar este día especial. La frase del resumen la hallé mientras investigaba sobre el cóctel y me inspiró a sacar esto ¿No les parece acorde a ellos dos? </p><p>Al final, algunas aclaraciones.</p><p>¡Disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Dai no sabe qué hacer.</p><p>Todo comenzó en su ingreso a la universidad. Es bien sabido sobre diversas actividades que se acostumbran realizar para recibir a los nuevos estudiantes, unas más importantes que otras a decir verdad, y por lo general son los de segundo año los encargados de todo, ayudando a los más jóvenes a conocer el lugar y a adaptarse.</p><p>La fiesta de bienvenida fue grande, no cabía duda de que los de segundo se esforzaron mucho para darle a los nuevos una gran acogida. El gimnasio de la facultad de deportes fue preparado y la mejor música del momento no podía faltar, logrando que en poco tiempo todos congeniaran. Dai, aunque un poco más cerrado que la mayoría, terminó asistiendo viéndolo más como compromiso y deber que por gusto de pasarla bien, pues él no era un muchacho muy fiestero después de todo. Sin embargo, logró conocer a varios de sus compañeros y compartir también con algunos otros mayores… Principalmente con aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios y personalidad brillante.</p><p>Estaba Dai un poco apartado del grupo que bailaba al compás de canciones energéticas cuando este mayor se le acercó buscándole conversación, alegando que no era justo que estuviera solo. Dai era de pocas palabras, socializar no era realmente lo suyo, pero no dejó de escuchar y responder las inquietudes casuales que le hacían (¿Qué estudias? ¿De cuál secundaria vienes? ¿Te has sentido integrado? ¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Bailas?)</p><p>El rubio parloteaba sin parar, sonriente y entusiasta, y Dai por un momento se sintió ciego con su luz… Era como el sol en pleno medio día.</p><p>La segunda vez que Dai vio al mismo rubio, semanas después de la fiesta de bienvenida, fue en el campus de la universidad. Este lo saludó apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, estando no muy lejos de él, y Dai le respondió con el mismo gesto… El sol brillaba nuevamente frente a él y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.</p><p>La tercera vez fue un poco diferente. Dai recorría la biblioteca, necesitaba apuntes para su clase, y en uno de los tantos pasillos vacíos lo vio. El rubio estaba frente al estante intentando alcanzar con todas su fuerzas un libro de más arriba (de puntitas, quejándose por el esfuerzo que parecía en vano) y Dai no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a darle un mano, alcanzando el libro por este. Cuando lo entregó en sus manos, tan grande era la sonrisa del rubio que no lo dejó pensar que la diferencia de altura entre los dos no era mucha.</p><p>-Si tienes tiempo, sentémonos juntos.-</p><p>Y así fue como Dai dejó de identificarlo como “el rubio extravagante que hablaba bastante y por alguna razón le hacía pensar en el sol” para llamarlo por su nombre: Tsubasa.</p><p>A partir de ese entonces se podía decir que Dai ganó un amigo. Tsubasa es una persona que se hace querer fácilmente, carismático y único ante los ojos de cualquiera, y aunque Dai no lo dijera también lo <em>quería</em>. Porque a pesar de sus diferencias (sus carreras, sus facultades casi de polo a polo, sus personalidades, su estatus social, sus gustos y preferencias) siempre lograban coincidir… Una comida, un café, un saludo, una llamada, una caminata, un rato ameno con risas y cálidas sensaciones. Poco a poco Tsubasa se convirtió en parte importante de la vida cotidiana de Dai, incluso al punto de llegar a ser apreciado por sus padres, y tal era la costumbre de tenerlo cerca que no se percató como sus sentimientos mudaban lentamente.</p><p>Hasta que sintió el primer latido fuerte y sofocante en su corazón.</p><p>Esa tarde las clases terminaron mucho antes de lo previsto. Entre los planes de Dai estaba ir a su casa y escuchar el nuevo disco de su banda favorita, pero estos cambiaron un poco cuando en la salida encontró a Tsubasa, claramente esperándolo.</p><p>Tsubasa era más de baile, contrario a Dai quien prefería escuchar la música, pero no dudó en compartir con él, tampoco lo hizo Dai en ofrecerle un auricular del <em>discmac</em> que compró en su trabajo de medio tiempo el verano pasado…</p><p>Estaban sentados en el césped, bajo la sombra de un viejo roble, sumergidos en las distintas melodías y voces. Entonces, aproximadamente en la tercera canción en reproducción, Dai le dio un vistazo a Tsubasa pensando que, tal vez, esta estaba aburriéndose… Y su corazón reaccionó con fuerza ante la imagen con la que se encontró.</p><p>Tsubasa mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita mucho más suave de las que acostumbra mostrar, su piel pálida relucía con la luz de la tarde y el cabello dorado danzaba con la brisita que los acompañaba. Dai no sólo pensó que era lindo, distrayéndose por completo de la música, sino que no había otro más lindo que Tsubasa.</p><p>Por supuesto, Dai era consciente que pensar eso de su amigo no estaba bien.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>-¿Estás enojado conmigo, Dai<em>-chan</em>?-</p><p>Apartados de la fiesta bulliciosa, que celebra ahora el fin de un exitoso año, Tsubasa lo encaró.</p><p>Si estar enamorado de su amigo es razón suficiente para enojarse, entonces si… ¡Dai está completamente enojado!</p><p>Sus sentimientos tomaron ese camino desde el principio, incluso desde el primer cruce de miradas, y Dai se dio cuenta de ello cuando ya no había marcha atrás. Intentó ignorarlos, actuando como si nada pasara en su interior, y al no obtener resultados (sus pensamientos hacia Tsubasa eran cada vez más serios, más cursis y extraños) optó por la más grande tontería que ha hecho: evitar a Tsubasa.</p><p>Tsubasa siempre está rodeado de gente, siendo tan buscado y querido, y Dai creyó que si se apartaba nada pasaría (Incluso, a veces se preguntaba el por qué Tsubasa iba a él a pesar de ser tan popular) pero se equivocó, y la prueba está en la tristeza marcada en el rostro ajeno; mirada apagada y labios fruncidos…</p><p>Por primera vez, el sol no brilla ante él.</p><p>Su corazón se siente apretado en su pecho, duele aunque no se compara con el dolor que le genera el daño que le produjo a Tsubasa. No sabe qué decir ante la mirada expectante que le dedican, no sabe qué hacer… Sin embargo, ya no quiere salir corriendo.</p><p>Ha lastimado a Tsubasa y quiere remediarlo, además, quiere ser responsable de los sentimientos que le piden a gritos ser liberados.</p><p>Entonces, finalmente reacciona. Sus manos toman el rostro ajeno y se inclina hacia delante alcanzando los labios cálidos y suaves que casi en seguida dibujan una sonrisa contra los suyos. Ahí, su mensaje es claro:</p><p>“No estoy enojado contigo… Realmente me gustas”</p><p>Cuando se miran nuevamente el sol ha aparecido. Esta vez es como un amanecer, tenue y hermoso, y Dai lo admira desde muy cerca… De verdad desear poder verlo así por mucho más tiempo.</p><p>-Dai<em>-chan</em> es el más lindo.-</p><p>Su corazón salta emocionado ante la inesperada declaración, el susurro de Tsubasa fue cariñoso y coqueto, y su rostro se calienta. Las palabras mueren en su garganta nuevamente, la timidez vence en ese momento, y es Tsubasa quien se mueve ahora; alcanza su rostro también y lo acaricia sin dejar de mirarlo con ojitos titilantes. Dai exhala profundo y se siente aliviado de haber borrado la tristeza en la expresión que más le gusta.</p><p>Y en esa noche, solos y aislados del gran grupo que disfruta de la fiesta, ambos pierden la cuentan de todas las veces que se besan.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para mi, todos los duetos de esta serie (excepto Adonis) tienen una vibra muy retro, por ello se me ocurrió colocarlos en un ambiente noventero. No quise ser muy específica con la época ya que no viví mi juventud en esos años (si a caso los primeros 5 años de mi vida) pero espero el toque haya sido suficiente para transportarlos a ella. </p><p>Por cierto, esto puede funcionar bastante bien como una precuela de mi otra historia "Don't Stop Moving" que subí el pasado mes de abril ;)</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! si la inspiración deja, escribiré otro AU dedicado a esta super canción.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>